The aim of the proposed research is to develop a flexible, yet powerful, instrument for the study of the neurochemistry of the brain. At this time, no single instrument can be used to interrogate multiple sensors simultaneously. The ability to do so will allow study of neurotransmitters and their interrelationships in a way that has not been available to neuroscientists. In Phase I, we propose to build a multi-channel instrument that can perform, if desired, a different an independent experiment at each channel. With this instrument, it will be possible to perform fast cyclic voltammetry (FCV) experiments at on channel while doing amperometric experiments on the other channel. These channels will be completely isolated from each other so each can use a separate set of electrodes without any cross-talk. The prototype constructed in the first phase of the grant will also contain two potentiometric channels for recording the results from ion selective electrodes (ISEs). PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: We feel that this project will lead to an instrument that will increase the size of the electrochemical market by making electrochemical analysis accessible to scientists working in neurochemical or biosensor research.